Harry's wand in Draco's chamber
by Mr. Arbitrary Marks
Summary: XXXOOO Harry and DRACO! MALOTTER BABY!


"Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy"

 _Note: Happens during the 2nd book/movie, after Harry and Malfoy duels_

Snape walked across the platform and grabbed Harry by the arm.

"Come here, Mr. Potter" said Snape, concerned about Darco's wellbeing, "And you too Mr. Malfoy. Off your arse."

"Mr. Snape, where are you taking them?" Lockhart wondered

"To the infirmary."

"Well, yes off course, but why take Potter?" questioned Lockhart, stopping Snape

"I'm going to have a word with him"

Snape exited the dueling grounds and walked towards the Slytherin hallway, to where his classroom was.

"Sir, what about the infirmary?" Harry asked

"I'm not taking anyone to the infirmary, sit!" Snape yelled, "Now converse and think about what you both have done!"

"We were duelling." Harry explained

"Out of defense? I don't think so, both of you have been going about this quarrel for over a year now!"

Harry and Draco were left speechless, both sitting as if they were glued to the chair.

"Do you guys have anything to say?"

Snape looked at the two in the eyes, like how a hawk looks at a mouse.

"Stay here, I'll be right back"

* * *

Professor Snape went off walking down the hallway, ready to confront Gilderoy Lockhart. Draco and Harry were the only ones left in the Snape's classroom.

"Potter, it's all your fault" said Malfoy, acting all tough

Harry pushed away the chairs that were in his way. He walked across the room, pointing at Draco.

"You mean when you fell on your arse? Malfoy, I believe it was your fault!" yelled Harry

"You want to fight, Potter?" taunted Draco, "Hmm, are you scared? Gonna run off to your dead mummy?"

"You are the one to talk, I saw you go pale white when I casted the spell"

Draco put his hand into his pocket, and drew his wand.

"Malfoy, you can't pull out wands without supervision. Malfoy... Malfoy!"

Harry immediately pulled out his wand.

The two yelled their spells

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry flew into the potion room, behind him.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Malfoy flew across the room, towards the wall Harry's back was facing.

* * *

"Ay, mi cabeza" said Harry, rubbing his backhead

"Potter?"

"Malfoy? What was that about?" yelled Hairy

"Potter, don't move" warned Draco

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Look!" Draco pointed at a potion bottle labelled, "love potion", hanging by the ledge, about to fall.

Draco and Harry got up slowly off the ground. Harry held the hanging potion by the cap. What Harry didn't know was that the cap was loose. While Harry was attempting to put the potion back, the glass bottle fell.

POOF!

* * *

The boys were emotionally confused.

"I feel odd." said Malfoy

"As do I." said Harry

"Potter, do you feel a bit giddy?"

"I feel brilliant."

Harry shut the potion room door, and started to stare at Malfoy.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Malfoy questioned

"No, it's not just you. It's quite feverish in here. Mind if I take off my robe?" Potter acting all courteous

"Potter, what are you doing?"

Malfoy knew something was wrong, he found Potter acting all flirty before him. But the potion was too strong, and so Malfoy fell into a trance.

* * *

The potion was taking quite an effect, causing the boys to love each other, unconditionally, awkwardly, nothing usual.

"It's still too hot with this sweater on"

"I agree"

"And my legs too, and the socks, its just so hot in here!"

"Why not open the door, Potter~"

"I don't want to"

"And your reason?"

"I…. I… I… I think I like you."

"Nonsense, it must be the potion"

"What potion?"

"The…"

Malfoy forgot in a split second.

"Nevermind, Potter. The room is getting hot for me too~"

"Malfoy, show me your wand."

"I dropped mine over there by the chairs. Wait here, I'll be back."

Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm and slowly removed his glasses, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"My…" Malfoy stared down giving a cue

"Yes… I mean if you're embarrassed I can show you mine first~"

* * *

Snape was walking back to his room.

"Boys, are you guys done conversing?"

Snape found his classroom messy. He wondered to where the boys may have went. There were snoring noises coming from the potion room. Snape found the boys sleeping on the cold stone floor, wearing nothing but their underwear.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

"Headmaster!" yelled Snape, banging The Headmaster's door

"Headmaster! Its urgent!" Snape yelled again, "Sir, I'm coming in"

Snape's jaw dropped, finding Dumbledore laying on his desk with nothing on, with a man standing beside him.

* * *

 _ **Deleted Scene**_

The boys were losing their breath.

"Malfoy, estas cansado?"

"No Potter, estoy contento."

"Quieres mas, Malfoy?"

"Si! Si! Si!"

"Te gusta encima o debajo?"

"Debajo~"

The two boys grinned at each other and continued performing their satanic ritual together.


End file.
